Holy Water (cannot help you now)
by missannamc
Summary: Derek, Peter, and Laura weren't the only ones who survived the torture Kate had inflicted on them. Derek's cousin, Alexandra, comes back to find him but their happiness is short lived when a demon looking to distract the Winchesters chooses to possess her. The Pack can tell something about her is off, and the omens she's creating have the attention of demons, hunters, and an angel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so yeah this has been in my head for a while and I just thought 'what the hell'. So yeah, don't judge too harshly as this is my first attempt at anything crossoverish.**

**So Alexandra is my OC character, I hope you like her. Also we don't know much about the Alpha pack so they'll mainly be OC's as well. Trust me, any questions you might have during this chapter WILL BE ANSWERED. Just not right away.  
**

**Also, for clarification, Teen Wolf is set after their summer vacation and now everyone's a junior and everything with the Alpha Pack went down during the summer and it will all be explained I promise you… I think that's it. So yeah, I hope you like it! Let me know and review and all that good stuff :) **

Alex flinched as she accidentally bumped shoulders with someone in the crowded hallways as she tried to make her way to Derek. She had to find Derek. She had to find Derek.

She repeated that to herself over and over again until she could barely hear the chatter of the students around her.

Her stomach clenched as someone shoved her against a locker (she wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not), making the wound in her stomach flare in pain and she felt a small wave of blood soak into her shirt and jacket. She pressed her hand harder to the bullet wound and let out a strangled gasp at the sensation.

With a huff she forced her legs to move and she began to count lockers, looking for Derek's.

Although she knew that Derek wouldn't be in the school. He was 23 now. But she didn't know where he was. So...to die with a piece of him would do.

346. 347. 348. 349. 350.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she rested her forehead against his locker. Her grip on her stomach loosened and she felt the blood begin to run. She fell to her knees, then sat on the floor, her face pressed against the cool sensation of the locker below Derek's.

She felt the blood run through her slack fingers as it soaked into her red jacket.

She closed her eyes and listened to everything around her. She listened to the lockers slam and the people talk. She watched the shoes of the teens her age walk past her, not even giving her a second glance. Two more minutes until the bell telling the students to get to class would sound, she thought to herself.

"I don't want to, Stiles!" a voice shouted.

"Yeah, well, you have to. It's a pack meeting Scott," another voice, Stiles she presumed, responded.

"But I'm not in Derek's pack," came Scott's heated response. Alex perked up and watched as two boys slowly approached her, but they've yet to notice her presence.

"Shut up," said Stiles, choosing not to dignify Scott with a proper response, then continued to nearly trip over her.

"Jesus!" he said after he'd righted himself, "Do you mind not sitting in front of my locker?"

Scott wacked his chest as he stared down at Alex, "Dude..."

"Derek," she rasped, then winced as the muscles in her stomach tightened. "You have to take me to Derek," she finished, then pressed her palm into her wound again, her will to live just a bit longer renewed. Scott and Stiles both bent down next to her, Scott's hands fluttering nervously over her own.

"Scott," Stiles addressed, even though he was staring intently at Alex.

"She's dying. And...and something about her...it-it smells like Derek."

Of course she would smell slightly similar to Derek. They were cousins after all.

"Okay, let's go then," Stiles said, nodding to himself and standing. She felt Scott lift her bridal style as she listened to Stiles call Derek. By the way Stiles was muttering angrily to himself, Derek hadn't answered.

Alex rested her head against Scott's and she could sense the feeling of pack. Even though Scott had been denying that fact only a few seconds ago, he was definitely pack. Stiles felt like it too when he moved the hair from her eyes and behind her ear.

Alex had been an Omega for so long...she'd forgotten what pack had felt like. She felt them come to a screeching halt.

"Shit," she felt more then heard Scott say. She felt Stiles presence disappear, then her and Scott were moving again. It was a moment when Stiles reappeared.

"Allison, what are you doing?!" Scott asked, his voice jumping an octave.

"You look like you could use some help," she said and Alex stiffened. Familiar. The sound of her voice so familiar. She breathing sped up and her heart began to pound so hard in her chest that she thought it was going to jump out of her. She pried her eyes open and struggled with Scott just to get a glance at the face of this Allison girl who had a voice so similar to the woman who had burned her family to the ground.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Calm down," Scott tried to sooth but it wasn't working.

"Who is she?" Alex asked, her voice coming out as more malicious then she thought it could.

"Allison," Stiles jumped in. "Her names Allison."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart, "Allison, what?"

There was a pause from all the three until Allison spoke up, "Argent." And Alex's heart tried to beat itself out of her place in her chest and into her throat.

"Calm down! It's okay, it's fine," Scott said, the worry clear in his voice as Alex began to struggle with him again.

"It's not okay. It'll never be okay." Alex let out a disgruntled sigh as Scott pressed her tightly to his chest, not allowing her to move. "Of all the people he lets into his pack, he chooses an Argent..." and she could feel the tension rolling off of the girl next to her.

"I'm not in Derek's pack."

"You better not be or I'd come back from the dead and kill you myself," she growled, which made Scott stop short. She could tell her was contemplating dropping her but Stiles voice of reason was working its way through Scott and soon they were moving again.

"Aren't you a wolf? Why aren't you healing?"

"No, I'm not a wolf. My mom was human. My dad was Derek's uncle."

"We didn't know Derek had a cousin," Scott commented.

"I thought he was dead. He thought I was dead. I don't blame him for not talking about it."

And then they were outside. She listened as Stiles called Derek again. When he got his voicemail he started shouting and calling him sourwolf and it made her happy that Derek had someone like Stiles in his pack.

Soon she was being wedged into a jeep and she had her head in Stiles lap while Scott drove and Allison sat silently in the passenger seat. She listened as they debated as to where to take her but all she could focus on was Stiles fingers running through her hair blood and sweat dirtied hair. After a moment Stiles put his foot down and said to take them to Scott's boss. She'd protested at first, but as the car started moving the dizziness made her eyes roll into her head and she lost consciousness for a moment. When she woke up a man was hovering over her as he picked at the skin of her stomach. She panicked for a moment but suddenly a voice was in her ear.

"Breathe. I'll be here when you wake up."

It was impossible to ignore Derek's voice. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up again the lights in the room were dimmed and she had a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. She turned her head to the right to find Stiles sitting on a chair, watching her. He gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and an awkward wave.

"Hi," she said, her voice rough in her throat, making her flinch. She coughed and the pain she'd felt in her stomach shot through her like and electric current. She moaned and Stiles was hovering over her nervously.

"Your doctor couldn't do anything," she said as a statement, but Stiles answered anyway.

"No, he couldn't. He cleaned and stitched you up as best as he could. Dug out the bullet too," he said as he pulled the chair closer to the table she was on.

"Can I see it?" she asked with a slight smirk. His eyes brightened and he smiled back, digging in his pocket to pull out a small jar, the bullet bouncing around inside. She took it from his and examined it for a moment until she saw little markings on it. Barely identifiable if you didn't know what you were looking for. But there it was.

"Wolfsbane bullet." She shook her head, "So it was hunters who shot me."

"Probably," Stiles said honestly.

"I was at the house. I was looking for Derek. And then I heard it before I felt it. I hid in the basement for a while. And then I walked over to the school."

"You do know that Derek isn't in high school anymore."

"I was dying. I didn't know where else to go."

"Excuses, excuses," Stiles said jokingly. Alex smiled.

"I'm glad Derek has you in his pack." Stiles opened his mouth to argue but she continued before he could, "If he was anything like I was after the fires...its good he has you."

"Why?" Stiles asked and he honestly looked like he had no idea why he would be useful and it nearly made her want to shake him out of his stupidity.

"You keep them together. I heard Scott fighting with you about him being pack, but you wouldn't listen to him. It's a good thing too because I'm human and even I feel that he's pack." She smiled at him, "Humans make the pack stronger too. You'd think it'd be the opposite, but they make everyone strong. They have sharp minds during the full moon which is definitely for the best."

"But...but sometimes it feels like I just get in the way." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't let Derek fool you. He doesn't know how to be anything but alone, okay? So don't let him bully you into thinking you don't belong." She paused while Stiles let that sink in, "You kind of feel like pack mom..." she said, making Stiles snort, "I know I've only known you for a few minutes...hours? I don't know. But I do know this. I haven't felt so safe with you around. If I didn't know any better..." she trailed off for a moment then stared at Stiles for so long that he began to fidget.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" She grinned at him.

"Maybe there's hope for Derek yet."

"Who /are/ you?" he said, then smiled. She chuckled, then winced for her efforts.

"No, but seriously. I know you're Derek's cousin. But that's all anyone knows right now. Derek won't say anything."

He answered before she could ask, "I don't know where he went. Probably off to brood in his subway train. He got the other werepuppies to come here, though. Four wolves and one human before you ask."

"Wow..."

"There's one more...but he won't be coming around until later I guess."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed but she didn't say anything about the subject, "Okay then."

"You can start with your name..." he prompted with a goofy smile that had her smiling. His smile was absolutely infectious.

"Alexandra Hale."

Stiles nodded, "I'm guessing you weren't in the Hale fire..."

"No. My parents and I left a few months before the Hale House fire to southern California."

"Why?"

"Honestly? I don't know. They didn't tell me. But we left and I didn't question them. My dad found a pack in Venice. We weren't really a part of it, though. It was just for the beta status, which didn't bother the new pack. Of course, since we weren't close to them they didn't do much to help me when my parents died."

"...how?" he asked, but she could tell her already knew.

"Kate followed us to make sure she finished the job." She felt her heart clench, but it disappeared as soon as it had come. "I was so angry with Derek for so long. But...after a while I just...got tired of being so angry. Especially when I learned that he was alive."

"Wait, what? Why were you angry at him? What did he do?" Alex stared at him for a moment.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Stiles prodded. Alex stared at him for another moment with an unreadable expression that was so much like Derek it was making his head spin.

"Nothing. He'll tell you when he's ready. But, God, I don't envy him." She shook her head, "Now more than ever I'm grateful for your presence in his life."

"What in the world are you talking about?" he nearly shouted. She chuckled and patted his hand.

"Don't worry about it."

In the next hour she met Isaac, Boyd, and Erica who were cute little werepuppies like Stiles had pointed out a while ago. And then Jackson who gave her a short, wary glare before saying hello. Lydia was a whirl wind of pointing out all of her obvious flaws which she didn't have a problem with, really she didn't. When she saw Jackson place a possessive arm around her waist she nearly laughed because they were perfect for each other. The bond between them was obvious, though. Probably mated, she thought to herself.

Scott came back in with Allison standing warily at his side. The bond was strong between them too and she hated Allison for it. Alex simply glared at the girl until she told Scott she'd wait in the other room.

And, at the end of the hour, the pain killers that had been given to her had worn off and she felt the pain of her emergency surgery and stitches hit her full force. She was on her side, facing Stiles, her legs pulled up as close to her chest as her stitches would allow. He was running his fingers through her hair again when a tear slide down her cheek. She heard a movement behind her and then a face was in her line of sight. Isaac gave her a small smile.

"Do you mind if I-"

"Do it. Please do it," she said and she really didn't want to sound that desperate but you try being shot okay?

Isaac nodded and she felt his pull the blanket off of her, leaving it on her legs. He nudged her slightly and she carefully rolled onto her back. He raised her shirt just enough to show the gauze the wound was covering up. The wolves in the room scrunched up their noses, the smell of rotting flesh hitting them full force. Blood was still trying to push its way past the stitches and the gauze was red instead of white. Stiles stood to get Scott while Isaac rested his hand over the wound. She openly sobbed as some of the pain left her body. Not much, but enough to help her breathe a little easier.

Stiles was next to her again and Scott was shooing away the werepuppies so he could change the bandage. She smiled up at him when she felt him take some of her pain himself and he smiled back.

20 minutes later all the werewolves tried this new trick on her while she was in a puddle of relaxation. Really, this was addicting. But she was dying so she couldn't find it in her to care.

Lydia was standing in the doorway with Allison, both watching quietly.

"For Scott's sake..." she said, gaining everyone's attention again, "I hope he's right about you, Allison." Alex finished and, God, she meant it more than anything. Because she's known them for a few hours but it feels like she's known them forever and to know that they've accepted her into the pack before she dies was something she never came to Beacon Hills expecting.

"Me too," Derek said and Allison jumped and quickly moved out of his way and Alex stared at Derek in absolute awe.

"The last time I saw you, you were skinny and lanky and there was more gel in your hair then there was in the bottle," she said with a laugh as he crossed the room to her. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"They didn't need to know that."

"Oh, I totally did," Stiles said, grinning.

"Especially him," he said giving Stiles a half hearted glare. She smiled at the two of them.

"Derek, Jesus, I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, me too." His nose wriggled and she couldn't help but wonder what death smelled like. "Everyone clear out," he ordered, and even though it wasn't a real command, they all did so anyway out of respect.

"You're a good Alpha," she commented once they were alone.

"You haven't been around since the beginning. If you were, you wouldn't be saying that."

"You're a good Alpha now," she said, correcting herself to his liking. He sighed, still not believing her. "Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Are the wolves within earshot?" she asked. He tilted his head, listening, then shook his head. "Good. Because I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Derek, I know about you and Kate." Derek recoiled like she'd slapped him. "She was bragging about it to two other hunters when she burned my house down." She watched him glare at the ground. "And I wanted to tell you-"

"What? That you hate me? Because I think I hate me enough for the both of us, thanks," he growled at her.

"I wanted to tell you that I forgive you." Derek's head snapped up so fast she could've sworn she'd heard something crack. "Derek, I know how much you hate yourself for what happened. And I know how hard it's been for you. It's been hard for me too. I was so angry at you for so long. I hated you for Kate and for making me feel so alone. I was alone for so long Derek. Going from foster home to foster home was horrible. And I blamed you for so long. But I couldn't anymore. Especially when I found out you were alive. I was so happy that you weren't in that fire that I cried for hours. After so many years I felt hope and I couldn't find it in me to hate or blame you anymore. I'd been so filled with hatred that it was killing me. So I let it go and focused on finding you instead. And I just needed to let you know that I forgive you and that I love you because...I don't know when I'll be able to say it again."

Derek stared at her for a long time, his eyes slightly red, then he stared at the ground, "You can't love me after what I did."

She reached for his hand and he gave it to her. She laced their fingers together and pulled him close until the back of his hand was resting on her cheek. "This is me loving you," she said then kissed the back of his hand. He quickly stood and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly, both of them ignoring the flare of pain and the slight gush of blood that stained the gauze.

They didn't know how long they stood like that, but eventually he pulled away so that they could look at each other.

"Let me help you. Please. You...you can't die. I just got you back."

"It might not take..."

"Please."

Alex watched the fear and the sincerity swim in his eyes and she couldn't refuse him. It was rare that a human born from a werewolf could accept the bite. If the human was meant to be a werewolf, that's what would've happened. But the two Hales were selfish. So she laid back and watched as Derek's eye glowed red and his fangs dropped. She raised her shirt a little higher to expose just the right amount of skin. He nuzzled her side for a moment before she felt his teeth sink into her side.

An hour later and the werepuppies were gone along with Jackson, Lydia, and Allison. Scott had wanted to leave with Allison, she could tell, but he stuck to Stiles side, who had decided that he was the one to put Alex up. The Hale house was obviously unsafe and when Derek had suggested he take her back to the subway train, Stiles had flared up yelling about infections and diseases and not everyone could have crazy werewolf mojo thank you very much.

They were back in Stiles jeep and she was leaning on Derek while he had his arm around her in the backseat. He kept his nose pressed to her hair and, even though she wasn't a werewolf Derek still had a distinct sent, she had her nose pressed to his shoulder.

Scott and Stiles talked idly in the front seat. Neither of them objected to giving Alex the bite. She heard Scott say that she still smelled off, but she and Derek pretended that they didn't hear anything.

Stiles had insisted that she have his bed, and she was too tired to fight with him so she allowed Derek to carry her up the stairs and lay her in the bed. The four of them stayed in the room with her for a while until Derek had to werewolf train, leaving her with Stiles.

"What about your parents?"

"My dad's the sheriff so he's working a double shift tonight."

She nodded, "Your mom?"

"Dead."

"I'd say sorry but I hate it when it's said to me so why should you."

Stiles gave her a thankful smile. She watched as Stiles popped some pills into her mouth and plopped himself down in his computer chair as he pulled out books from his bag and got to work on homework. He also turned on some soft rock station on Pandora to fill the silence.

The last thing Alex remembers before falling asleep was Stiles singing to Fleetwood Mac's 'Dreams'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter takes place before season 8 episode 7 because Cas is coming back but he's coming back in a different way so yeah. This is basically me trying to be as canon as possible up to episode 6. So they're on the road and searching for Kevin and picking up a job or two along the way. Cool. Now that I've got that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

Sam watched his brother flinch violently in his sleep. Dean had barely slept a wink and when he did, it usually ended up in horrible nightmares like this. Grudgingly, Sam crossed the room to shake Dean's shoulder. Dean shot up from the bed and looked wildly around the room, unseeingly.

"Wha- where? I...I didn't...Cas...?"

"Dean?" Sam called out cautiously. Dean's eyes snapped to his brothers and that was what brought him fully back to reality. Dean's shoulders slumped and he let out a puff of air as he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

"What happened? Is something happening?"

"Uh, no. I just...I think I found something," Sam volunteered, unwilling to tell Dean just how painfully obvious it was that Purgatory was just as bad as Hell. And literally the last thing he wanted to do was bring Cas back into the conversation. Whatever had happened between them made it hard for Dean to lose him, and that loss wasn't settling right with the older man.

"Is it about Kevin?"

"…no."

Dean groaned and fell back against the bed, "Now you wanna hunt, huh?" he said as he curled onto his side to face Sam even though his eyes were closed.

He sighed and chose not to answer, "You wanna hear about it or not?"

"Not. Lemme just..." Dean said and he let out a sigh, obviously tired.

"Dean..."

"Just five more minutes, mom, Jesus," Dean said with a huff and Sam shot him a look that Dean could totally tell was bitchface number 5.

Within a few minutes Dean was back asleep, and he remembered why he'd wanted to be awake in the first place. The color would bleed from his dreams as he watched himself kill creatures over and over again (in vain now that he thinks about it since they just come back to life later) demanding to know where the angel is. Every once in a while flashes of red and the sound of chains would invade the nightmares of Purgatory that had Dean shivering, remembering the coldness of Hell.

And then suddenly he was sitting on a dock with a fishing reel in his right hand, a beer in another, and God it was just so familiar it made his heart ache and his stomach filled with guilt because he left his angel. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the smell of the lake calm his stomach before he did something drastic like lose the contents of it (Sam would be on his ass for days about Dean's health if he allowed something like that to happen).

When he reopened his eyes he felt the presence there and just _knew_ that it was him that had put him in this dream in the first place so many years ago. Dean never realized that Castiel could actually create better dreams. He was sort of like Dean own personal dream catcher.

"Hello, Dean."

Instead of turning, Dean closed his eyes again. "You're not really here, are you? You're not back on Earth."

"No. Not yet."

"Then how are you doing this?"

"It's...complicated."

Silence as Dean simply relished in the first good dream since Castiel had become a God. It seemed like forever ago that he'd lost Cas. And this moment made him feel like things were back to normal even for the moment.

"Things will get better, Dean. You will find Kevin and Mrs. Tran and things will be alright."

"And what about you? I...I left you in there."

"You didn't. Of course no matter how many times I say it, you will not believe me. I'll have to show you," Castiel said, his voice an almost promise that Dean clung to.

"Yeah? When do you plan on showing me?"

"When you find her."

Dean turned around to give Castiel the what-the-holy-fuck-are-you-talking-about look, but he was gone. Dean sighed.

"Still suck at goodbyes, I see."

Then Dean took another sip from his beer, did some fishing, and drifted off into nothingness. He hadn't slept this good in years.

Sam, on the other hand, watched as Dean began to struggle with his dreams again. And right before he'd made the decision to awaken his brother, the older man relaxed completely. Dean had practically melted in front of him. There was even a small smile on his face.

And if Dean had said something about Cas in this dream, Sam didn't comment.


End file.
